


Non-Traditional

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It is really coming down out there.”





	Non-Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas present for "nakeisha" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“It is really coming down out there,” said Jimmy. “I hope Santa can make it tonight.”

“Well, sure,” said Tony, carefully adding another log to the fire. “He’s got Rudolph to light his way.”

It had only been snowing lightly when they’d gotten to Gibbs’s house, big fluffy flakes that melted almost immediately, but a few hours later, everything was covered in several inches of wet heavy snow. Gibbs opened the front door, looked out, closed it again, then announced that everyone would just have to stay there for Christmas – not that anyone objected.

McGee had lost the vicious rounds of rock-paper-scissors and waded out into the drifts to retrieve everyone’s go-bags, then let Abby settle him in front of the fire. He looked up, eagerly, when Ziva came through from the kitchen with a tray of steaming mugs.

“Is that hot chocolate?” he asked.

She nodded. “Aunt Nettie’s recipe.”

Ducky accepted his cup with a smile. “And your aunt’s recipe called for bourbon?”

“No, that was my idea,” said Gibbs. “But don’t drink too much now – I’m making soup later.”

“Really, boss?” asked Tony.

“Only thing I had ingredients for that’ll feed seven.”

“Wait, you’re _making_ soup?” asked Abby.

“Is that good?” wondered McGee.

“Gibbs’s homemade soup is the best,” she told him.

“Made with love,” Tony teased, and for once, Gibbs didn’t correct him.

“We should help,” said Abby. “We can—”

“You keep an eye on McGee,” said Gibbs. “DiNozzo, with me.”

“How come I have to—” Tony began, then paused. “I get to help?”

Gibbs had already turned back toward the kitchen. “DiNozzo.”

Tony grinned. “Coming, boss!”

“Is soup a traditional Christmas dish?” asked Ziva.

“Not traditional, no,” said Ducky, smiling. “But I have a feeling this will be even better.”

She smiled back. “Agreed.”

THE END


End file.
